Deadly Nightshade
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: 13th in Deadly Herb Series. Dementor/Harry


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**13th in Deadly Herb Series**

**Deadly Nightshade**

Harry could feel them draw closer to his cell. It was like a dark cloud of eternal sadness was about to wash over him and drown him in his own fears. Of course he knew this wasn't his fate for much longer. Oh no, the ministry had far more conniving plans for him. He knew them all too well. He could hear them talking every few days down the hall. In the morning he would be dragged from this cell and taken before the Wizengamot to receive his final punishment before being taken to a side room with a single Dementor where he would receive the kiss.

A dark growl left his throat as he heard footsteps and a certain group of red heads appeared in front of his cell where he was chained to the wall. Molly had her arms wrapped around Ron and Hermione who he was not pleased to note was expecting. To her right was Percy who had a sneer on his face. He glared at them darkly each and every last one of them. Taking note that Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George where not present.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at him, "SCUM! I hope tomorrow's Kiss is painful you murderer!"

A spell was shot out of her wand and the sickening red light sliced at his skin painfully. Biting his lower lip he looked away from them refusing to give them the enjoyment of his screams and pain. Glaring up at them as the spell ended he was not surprised to see them turn and walk away as the Dementor grew closer.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at his chest at the burn the spell left. Well at least it was cauterized he thought darkly as he tried to breathethrough the pain. His green eyes though blurred he could still make out the dark line of the cloak heading toward his cell entrance. His eyes widened at the red tint to the hood and he blinked several times to clear his eyes and took a better look at the Dementor. Yes he was right; it was the same Dementor that came to see him every single day. The only one in this entire place that didn't try to sap his emotions.

Harry stood carefully the magic suppressing collar about his tugging some as the chain weighed it down. Walking over to the cell bars he looked into the dark abyss of the hood that hid the Dementor's face. He gripped the bars with his hands tightly and leaned forward as the other Dementor did as well. For just a second Harry could have sworn he caught the look of purple eyes glittering back at him.

Jerking back in slight surprise his hoarse voice exclaiming, "What the hell!"

The Dementor seemed to stall its advance momentarily before backing off tilting its hooded face to the side. Sighing Harry turned around to face the wall. This Dementor was of no concern to him. When a cold hand touched his neck he turned to look up into the hood once more. The same crystal purple eyes staring down at him. A sickly voice came from beneath the hood, "Trust in me," before fading from sight as footsteps grew near.

The captive wizard retreated to the back of the cell and hulked back down to appear beaten and hopeless. A soft whistle caused him to look up almost immediately and a smile spread across his face. There was Fred, George and Charlie. Standing slowly to avoid stretching the burns on his chest he walked over and smiled at the three.

"Well, if it isn't my only friends. Where is Bill?"

Charlie sighed, "He couldn't get away. Dammit Harry this isn't right!"

Fred and George nodded, "We don't want you to die. Why does it have to end this way?"

Harry gave a gentle look, "things happen. I killed someone it doesn't matter to them if it was Voldemort I am to be punished. If it helps put you to ease I already knew this would happen. I knew it before I ever stepped out on the battle field that day."

Charlie frowned in confusion, "What do you mean you knew?"

Green eyes danced, "Luna. Her final vision was me in this cell and of what was to come. She also said that you would have something for me."

The twins looked down and pulled a vile from each of their pockets smiling, "it's a poison," they murmured together.

Harry smiled, "A delaying one I bet? One that will kill my body after the removal of my soul correct?"

At the nods he smiled some more, "It's so they can't siphon through my mind after I die and turn me into a personal spell vault. Smart you two very smart. What the main ingredient?"

Charlie groaned and put a hand over his eyes, "Dementor blood and Nightshade. It will activate when the kiss does."

Nodding he drained the vials easily making a face at the taste. The burns on his chest ached, "I need to rest. Granger's spell hit me pretty hard. This place it saps your strength and magic it feels so empty being disconnected from the magic. I feel just so empty."

The three brothers nodded in agreement before their goodbyes where said and Harry laid down on the pitiful excuse of a cot he was given. Closing his eyes he fell into a restless sleep hoping and praying that tomorrow would go as planned.

He was awakened by a sharp shout of anger. Groaning he sat up to see four prison guards wands drawn and glaring at him. Standing at his full height of 5'11" he looked at them proudly. He was going to do this with honour. He hissed in pain as the chain was jerked on sending him to the ground at the force. Glaring at the wizards he was dragged to his feet and escorted down the halls. The entire way Death Eaters and other such prisoners called out to him tauntingly while others simply looked at him with eyes that had lost all hope.

Would he soon be like them? Lost without hope? What if this silly concoction didn't work? Would he be forever trapped in fear and turmoil? He shook his head as he was thrown heavily into a chair. The council surrounded him in regard. Before Dumbledore stepped forward wand drawn.

"Harry James Potter, You are sentenced to the kiss. After which your body will be used to the whims of the ministry. Your kiss executioner has been chosen have you any final words?"

Harry looked up his bright green eyes glowing in defiance, pride, and power. He may not be able to use his power or feel it but it whirled within him like a storm to the very last cell as he spoke, "I curse you and the Wizarding world for this betrayal I curse you with dreams of fear and haunting. May your lives be forever short and bleak. May the food you eat turn ash between your lips. May the very blood within bowl and churn with ever lie you speak. Till death claims you with the very sins you have sown!"

A fist connected to his cheek as the words echoed hauntingly throughout the halls and he was dragged into an off shoot room. Simply thrown to the floor he coughed lightly as he landed on the burns. Sitting up he turned as a chill went across his shoulders and his eyes widened.

The Dementor floated over him its hood hiding all from sight. The red tint was even clearer in the soft light of the room. Standing before the Dementor he tilted his head to the side as he felt no effects from its presence. The ghastly being simply floated in front of him seemingly oblivious to his lack of fear. Lifting a shrivelled hand he rested it against Harry's cheek and a wave of warmth washed over Harry and he gasped lightly closing his eyes.

A glint of purple appeared beneath the hood and a second hand was placed upon the worn skin of the elder teen signs of a beard scratching the Dementors fingers gently.

Bright swirling green eyes opened once more and looked straight into the purple eyes that were far to clear in the darkness of the hood, "I don't..."

A skeletal finger fell upon his lips and Harry quieted as the collar fell from his neck. His magic came back to him like a tidal wave and a tingling sensation filled his nerves from head to toe and he shivered in sheer joy as the magic worked its way through his body once more healing the burns across his chest and the malnourishment of the prison. The haunted look that had flooded his eyes washed away into the crystal green of his childhood.

Harry groaned in pure pleasure at being connected to it once more and turned to look back at the Dementor and his eyes widened in shock, "What the," the being before him couldn't be a Dementor. This ethereal creature just couldn't be.

He looked in astonishment from the thin yet healthy form and the skin that was pale but not deathly so. Draped in floating black robes and anaristocratic face that was framed by inky black hair. What was the most astounding where the eyes. They were purple and endless amethyst that called to your soul like a song. Lifting a hand he touched the beings face gently and let himself fall into its waiting arms.

They held him close as he wrapped his legs about the creature's waist clinging to the form like a safety blanket. Harry let his tears fall into the dark cloak, the ones he had held in for so long. From the death of Sirius to the nightmares of the final battle. He had never dreamed to be in the arms of a Dementor and comforted as well. Thin hands played across his body under the thin prisoner clothes and danced tantalizingly. The fingers where quick and nimble to achieve their goal in removing the simple cloth from the teens form.

To Harry it seemed endless the skin of the Dementor was cool and yet burned with every caress and touch. He found his whole being curling into each touch like a moth drawn to flame. Nightmares and fears where soothed away with a single touch and pain was replaced with a pleasurably tingle. Was it the magic now or the Dementor? Or was it a combination of both?

His mind grew thick and hazy as he lost the ability to speak and think. Bright green eyes seemed to glisten with pleasure as the hands continued their exploratory dance across scarred flesh. A blinding sensation filled him from his very core as his body convulsed in pleasure. No sound left his throat as he relaxed into the arms once more.

Looking into the purple eyes for the final time he nodded wordlessly and closed his eyes in acceptance. The thin lips of the wraith pressed against his own and he let his soul leave his body with a last delightful mewl of comforted pleasure. The Dementor had given him more love in that single kiss of death than an entire life time of living. His last thoughts were those of peace in the arms of someone who loved him. Not because he was a saviour or for his money and power but for just who he was. A murderer, a man, as just Harry

The potion took effect almost instantly and the body grew cold in the Dementors arms once again in the form of the shrivelled wraith it was known to be. He looked down at the body in his arms and a cruel smile crossed his lips as he felt the newly taken soul shift within him resting, waiting. Laying the now cold form on the ground he shifted and melted away leaving the precious wizards discover their weapon dead.

AN:

I thought this would be the perfect conclusion to the Deadly Herb Series. This road has been a long and hard one filled with love, smut, and general liking. With the conclusion of this final instalment I have given our hero peace and love. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride.

Emerald Falcon


End file.
